Breaking Destiny
Chapter One Matok scanned the wasteland, looking for some sort of cover. Exo-Toa and Rahkshi would be swarming this place by nightfall, but Rilfer was injured and they couldn't risk moving him for now. "They" meant Matok and his two friends Rilfer and Gonku. Gonku was, as a usual Toa of Air, light spirited and Rilfer had all the bravery and fierceness you could hope for from a Toa of Fire. As for Matok, he was a Toa of Ice, and a confused one at that. When he had transformed from Matoran to Toa, he had become a bodily reincarnation of the dead hero Toa Matoro. Matok had been trying to cope with that just as Teridax became ruler of the the universe. Metru Nui was invaded and Matok had taken his two other friends on a small boat and they had sailed to some island. From there, they became wanderers, looking for somebody to join, somebody to fight alongside. As leader of the team, Matok felt responsible to scout ahead, although he didn't have the nimblest of bodies. Suddenly, he saw something move in the distance. Then, he heard the chanting of a few dozen Rahkshi on the move. Alarms went off in Matok's mind. They couldn't move Rilfer, who had been severely hurt by a psychotic energy hound, very far. But if they didn't, they would all be caught by this large patrol. And Rahkshi were the eyes and ears of Teridax. If he knew there were three more Toa in the universe, they were dead meat. Matok turned back to sprint to his friends, only to face a big Exo-Toa. Matok brandished his weapon but the Exo-Toa knocked him down and pinned him to the ground. More gathered around it. Matok struggled uselessly. But apparently the Exo-Toa got bored with him because it tied him to a rock with some chains and walked away. Matok was relieved for the moment until he saw the dozen Rahkshi just a few feet away. Half a mile away, Gonku heard some familiar screams. They sounded like they belonged to Matok, and a pit of fear appeared in his stomach. Then he looked behind him and saw twenty Rahkshi glaring at him. Chapter Two Makuta Skratix, the sole survivor of Teridax's treacherous plan, paced his dark palace. In these dark times, when his brother Teridax had betrayed him, secrecy was Skratix's greatest weapon. He was desperate now. Those blasted Haven Warriors were preparing to attack his island, Teridax was scouring the universe for him, and even Skratix's allies, the Zyglak, had betrayed him. He was ready to join anyone who was ready to join him. What was left of the Dark Hunters, outlaws, even those cursed Toa! Yes, actually, Skratix had been watching a specific Toa team for quite some time. They were young, inexperienced, and mainly driven by emotion but they could prove useful. Skratix just hoped his Rahkshi patrol would get to them before anyone else did. Matok had never run as hard in his entire life as he did now. An entire patrol of Rahkshi was chasing after him, and Matok had no idea where he was leading them. He knew he wasn't running towards Gonku and Rilfer, which would have been foolish. Matok wished he had what Matoro Mahri had underwater, one of those handy Cordak Blasters. He was still wrestling with his elemental abilities, and if it came to battle, Matok would have only his clawblade to fight with. One Rahkshi was faster than the rest and dove for Matok, grabbing him by the legs. Matok sliced its head off, but couldn't get up in time to escape the rest of them. But strangely enough, they only grabbed him and lifted him over their heads. Then, wordlessly, the patrol started marching him towards the coast. Gonku and Rilfer were experiencing exactly what Matok was, but these Rahkshi were in a bad mood or something. They handled Rilfer especially roughly, and Gonku bristled at the indignity but was helpless against the strong arms of his captors. He wondered if Matok was okay, or if he was even alive. Those were Matok's screams he had heard just a moment ago, but they didn't sound like screams of pain. Suddenly, the Rahkshi threw Gonku into a small seacraft that had been tied up at the coastline. One of them kicked his head and he passed out. A pair of wise, narrow eyes watched as the Toa of Ice was thrown into the boat. There was only one person who would have Rahkshi and not kill a Toa, and that was someone the owner of the eyes did not relish meeting. But if he could rescue that Toa, then he would have a faithful servant. Or at least he hoped. For the first time in millenia, Jehu was on the move. Chapter 3 Rilfer opened his eyes to the spray of the ocean in his face and several Rahkshi peering down at him. "This better be a dream," muttered Rilfer before he was knocked on the head and passed out. Rilfer woke an hour later and turned his head to see his surroundings. Gonku was unconscious next to him on theh floor of. . . . a ship manned by Rahkshi. Rahkshi. . . . . Rahkshi!. . . . . .RAHKSHI! Rilfer struggled against his bonds, trying to destroy them with his new Toa strength to no avail. He closed his eyes and tried to summon heat enough to melt the ropes. A wisp of smoke appeared, and that was all. Rilfer wanted to scream, and would have, except for the rag that was stuffed in his mouth. Where was his mask? Suddenly, the boat stopped and Rilfer was picked up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a big, black palace. He winced at the thought of what awaited him in there. . . . Matok grimaced as a Rahkshi slashed its staff across his shin. He sliced its head off and kicked away another. The Rahkshi hadn't bound Matok with anything, so he had faked unconsciousness and then sprang up and killed his guards. The rest of the crew had attacked him, and right now Matok was fighting for his life against fourteen Rahkshi. He knew he would go down in a matter of minutes if he didn't get help soon. Jehu's first destination was a place he had only heard of, a place foreign even to him. It was called. . . . .he couldn't recall. . . . oh, yes, Haven. There was supposed to be an army there, or something of the sort. Whoever was on Haven had gone to great lengths to keep it a secret. But no one kept secrets from Jehu for long. Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone he hadn't felt in a VERY long time. The very thought of this person made Jehu shudder. Toa. He didn't like Toa. And this particular one was very powerful. Even though this Toa had kept himself a secret even more vigilantly than whoever lived on Haven, his name still rang in Jehu's ears after decades of exile. Kopik. . . . .Kopik. . . . .Kopik. . . .KOPIK!Category:Stories